Destinado
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Y entonces la muerte se presentó frente a sus ojos. No como espectro, no como una aparición ni una pesadilla a media noche. Un cuerpo etéreo y solitario, muy solitario. Retor corto para el SHINee World Venezuela. Personificación de la Muerte. Relaciones platónicas. SHINee.


**Destinado**

 _Y entonces la Muerte se presentó frente a sus ojos. No como espectro, no como una aparición ni una pesadilla a medianoche. Un cuerpo etéreo y solitario, muy solitario._

La primera vez que le vio, Minho no estaba seguro de siquiera haberle visto, en un parpadeo, la sombra desapareció debajo de sus pestañas y él regresó la atención a sus cochecitos de colección; recorrió pistas interminables hasta que la voz cantarina de su madre resonó en sus oídos. Con el sol tras su espalda y una mancha de sudor tras el cuello, él limpió sus rodillas y corrió en dirección a la mujer. Si madre le esperaba paciente y cálida, refugiado en sus brazos se sintió seguro y se acurrucó contra su pecho luego de que una cortina de viento helado le crispase la piel haciéndole temblar. Con la promesa de un baño tibio y una cena caliente se alejaron del parque.

Minho no le volvió a ver hasta después de varios años o quizás si lo había visto, pero no le había dedicado la suficiente atención. Para cuando salió de clases, su madre se encontraba a las afueras esperándole, su rostro se llenó de confusión, afianzó el agarre en su mochila y trotó hasta alcanzarle.

—Mamá, ¿qué sucede? —El semblante de la mujer se encontraba opacado, carente de el aspecto radiante y alegre que le caracterizaba.

—Iremos a visitar a la familia Kim. —La solemnidad con la que se lo hizo saber fue absoluta que ni ganas de reprochar le quedaron.

A las afueras de la habitación se encontraba, el hospital estaba vacío, las enfermeras cumplían con sus rondas y los médicos descansaban las pocas horas posibles. Minho esperaba a su madre sentado en una incómoda silla de plástica, cabeceó cansado y para el tiempo en que logró enderezarse, se percató de la figura que se encontraba a su lado. Se sobresaltó sorprendido e irguió la espalda luego de verle de soslayo, solo para darse cuenta que el hombre le observaba curioso y serio.

—¿Quién eres? —« _Tú lo sabes._ » Su voz fue un susurro nervioso. Minho esperó tranquilo por respuesta, pero el hombre parecía no querer contestarle pronto, por lo que él optó por continuar su conversación unilateral. —¿Conoces a la familia Kim? Kim Kibum está en mi clase y desde que la abuela ha sido ingresada, mamá me obliga a pasar tiempo con él. No es mala persona, solo algo extraño. —Arrugó el entrecejo inseguro de que sus palabras fueran correctas para expresar lo que sentía.

—¿Extraño? —El hombre reaccionó después de un tiempo. —¿No querrás decir _excéntrico_? —Minho abrió los ojos y asintió varias veces. Algo en el tono de su voz era desconcertante.

—¡Si! ¡Eso! —No compartieron palabra alguna después de aquel comentario, más el silencio no era incómodo ni pesado, caso contrario, Minho se sentía tranquilo, relajado; como si no tuviese la necesidad de comunicarse puesto que el hombre le entendería con solo mirar su rostro. Hasta que la tormenta avivó.

Los gritos se escucharon hasta el pasillo, enfermeras apresuraron el paso a la habitación y poco después el médico hizo acto de paciencia, pero ya no había nada que hacer, el pitido que marcaba los latidos de un cansado corazón permaneció constante y contundente en sus oídos.

Olvidó al desconocido que le acompañaba y fue en búsqueda de su madre, la cual, en esos momentos, podía verle consolando a un empequeñecido Kibum; la imagen le secó la garganta y ató un nudo en su estómago. Desvió la atención de la triste escena y jadeó de sorpresa al ver como el hombre se alejaba con paso lento e imponente. Su espalda ancha —enmarcada por un traje azul marino hecho a la medida—, recta y firme cruzaba el pasillo con gracia y elegancia y justo allí, sin saber porque, sintió un dejo de nostalgia ante el contraste de la luz.

Esperen un momento, _¿esa no era…?_

Su madre le llamó con cuidado y luego de una pronunciada reverencia, se alejó de la habitación sin mencionar palabra de lo sucedido.

* * *

La vez siguiente que tuvo contacto con el extraño, no fue contacto _per se_ , pero fue lo suficientemente escalofriante como para que no le dejase dormir por una semana.

Era fin de semana, todavía tenía algunos proyectos que terminar, pero contaba con el tiempo necesario como para darse el gusto de entretenerse unas horas y luego continuar. Pasaba los canales con lentitud e interés hasta que una noticia meridiana le hizo detenerse: " _Ídolo fallece en un accidente automovilístico._ " El informe continuaba, una mujer hablaba por intercomunicador y luego se dirigía al público con el micrófono, al tiempo que letras pequeñas y repetitivas se leían con rapidez al final de la pantalla: Conocido cantante y compositor Kim Jonghyun fallece a la edad de 24 años en un accidente automovilístico.

Minho no sabía quién era, el nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar, quizás le había escuchado en la radio o se había cruzado con alguno de sus videos en internet, pero no lograba darle un rostro exacto. No prestaba verdadera atención a lo que la mujer decía, su atención había sido robada por el grupo de chicas que se veían a la lejanía, ¿qué hacían allí? Él no sabía, pero en sus rostros se mostraba lo afligidas que se sentían por la pérdida de alguien cercano a sus corazones, y de entre toda esa gente, allí estaba él.

Su figura destacaba con facilidad en la multitud y en un respiro, ya no se encontraba en su sitio. Ahora estaba parado junto a la reportera, quien se encontraba entrevistando a uno de los manager del ídolo; su vestimenta había cambiado, en aquella ocasión una camisa de vestir con las mangas a la altura de los codos y un chaleco perfectamente cerrado. El hombre miraba atentamente al manager que a duras penas mantenía una cara de póker y Minho no pudo evitar recordar el sentimiento amargo que le embargó al pensar en Kibum; ese fue el momento exacto en el que el extraño decidió girar el rostro y Minho sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, se imaginó dueño de la atención del desconocido y resopló incrédulo, ¿cómo podría el hombre saber que él estaría mirando en ese preciso momento? El hombre sonrió de medio lado y con malicia plasmada en sus facciones inició su andar hacia la cámara, a su dirección. Minho cerró los ojos asustado y cambió el canal con prisa.

* * *

—¿Tú también puedes verle? —Dijo al sacerdote luego de la misa. Jinki era un hombre alegre y cálido y con una sonrisa tan brillante que parecía hacer desaparecer los malos pensamientos. Minho comentó por lo bajo, luego de la misa, justo cuando el mayor se preparaba para iniciar una ronda de confesiones; a mitad de la misa matutina, el sacerdote había posado la mirada justo al final de la fila; él había seguido su mirada y solo encontró el espacio vacío, pero a medida que el tiempo trascurría, el escrutinio de Jinki se hacía más potente, por lo que Minho solo pudo suponer que se trataba de él. El hombre de traje que aparecía frente a sus ojos en situaciones poco gratas. Jinki le sonrió despacio.

—¿Tu puedes verle? —Minho negó inseguro y llevó los ojos al suelo avergonzado.

—Ahora no, pero le he visto antes.

—¿Dónde?

—Justo antes de que falleciera la abuela de Kibum y una vez en televisión. —Ante el comentario, Jinki no pudo evitar reír de buena gana y a Minho los colores le subieron al rostro.

—Quizás sea mejor para ti que no le veas. —Minho ladeó el rostro confundido y quiso preguntar a lo que el mayor se refería, pero el semblante endurecido del sacerdote le hizo saber que era mejor permanecer con la duda, ya que, ¿a quién le gustaría seguirle los pasos a la muerte? ¿Cómo podría alguien vivir con un gráfico y tangente recordatorio de que la muerte estaba siempre al asecho?

* * *

Despertó confundido. La blancura de la habitación y las luces fluorescentes le cegaban la vista, se sentía adormilado y algo aturdido, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sucedido?

—¿Despertaste? —Escuchó como hablaban en su dirección, giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de un niño. —Mi nombre es Taemin.

—Minho. —Contestó a duras penas con voz rasposa, la garganta le dolía.

—Iré por la enfermera y le diré que despertaste.

Él no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, su última memoria antes de despertar en la habitación del hospital era haber salido de casa, había una niña que cruzaba la calle y eso era todo. El médico le examinó y aunque todo parecía estar en orden, prefería dejarle en observación por un par de días; su madre había sido notificada de la buena noticia y ya se encontraba de camino al hospital. Minho sonrió ante la idea de ver a su madre, más su mueca se fue perdiendo luego de fijarse en la figura que estaba recostada contra el umbral de la puerta.

Las enfermeras salieron con paso tranquilo, sin perturbarle y Minho cuestionó la posibilidad de que solo él fuese capaz de verle; el extraño se alejó de donde estaba y se posó al filo de la cama, justo a la altura de sus pies.

—¿Estás aquí para llevarme? —El hombre sonrió amplio y a Minho se le aceleró el corazón.

—Hoy no.


End file.
